Thrown For A Loop
by Eeznii
Summary: Humanstuck AU. Lemon. Kankri is a bookworm, with little friends and zero experience in love. Porrim is an independent girl, a natural seductress, who always speaks her mind, although Kankri deems her as superficial and troublesome at first. Then, one day, he finds himself in the debate team and he learns to never, ever underestimate his opponents. Specially if they re a girl...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi guys! So a friend of mine asked me to write an Homestuck fic and although I never wrote for the fandom, I am a fan of the comic so I thought I should give this a try, so let`s see how it goes! This is already the third fic I`m working on PLUS my friend requested a pairing to which I never worked with so I`m sorry in advace if it comes out a little sucky or if I don`t update it regularly. _

_Aaanyway, enjoy and review~_

* * *

><p><strong>Thrown For A Loop<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Kankri Vantas wasn`t the most beautiful guy in school, but he was handsome enough. He knew that by simply looking at the mirror. Unlike most boys at his school, he wasn`t very athletic. In fact, he was somewhat skinny. His bright cerise sweater would always hang loose over his frame, hiding his hands almost completely.

And it was maybe because of his small stature or perhaps it was just the way he was, that he couldn't get himself to like sports. Sure, he admired the complexity behind certain modalities, but he just hated having to move around in a plain white t-shirt and black shorts over the cold concrete ground. And the feeling of his own sweat mixed with the chilly wind, oh how he hated it. The wind would hit his face like piercing shards of ice every time he took a step. His hair would stick to his forehead and his shirt to his skin rather uncomfortably, and it was at those times that he`d long for the warmth of his sweater.

He would fall to his knees after the warm up laps were over, gasping for air and hoping that his legs wouldn't be too sore the next morning. His PE teacher would comment that he wasn`t dedicated enough. Kankri tried to be, but then again, he didn't. What was the point, he wondered. He guessed he didn`t care enough to put any energy into it. Only, of course if his PE teacher forced him to. He really cared about his grades.

So what if he didn't want to play soccer or football like the other guys did after school? They would do it just so they could sneak their hands under the cheerleaders skirts later after practice. Of course not all guys had the same intention, some of them just wanted to look fit, others wanted to play sports for the sheer love of sports and others were a mix of everything. Kankri was the very exception. He wasn't into any extracurricular activity, nor club nor school project.

He didn't want to run around after a ball like an idiot and inhale sweat from every possible direction. The foul smell simply repulsed him. Plus, a guy like him wouldn't stand a chance in the middle of guys like them. Not even the guys of his own hypothetical team. They were tall, buff, treating individuals. Kankri would die if he were ever to play with them. As for the other clubs, he had actually gave them some thought at first but then he realized that he would be happier spending his time doing his own thing.

It was later after school, that he would go into the library to read or study. There where times when he wanted to learn more, to surpass himself. But then, there were days where he`d prefere to explore other worlds, new enchanted places and go on adventures around the unknown. He would get so focused on his books that by the time he finished reading, school was about to close. In one way or another, his little stories brought him a new sense of adrenaline, of wisdom and an overflow of emotions he had never felt in real life. But then he would look at his sorrowndings and realize that all of those whimsical places were`t real and that most of his best friends were fictional.

Kurloz would always suggest Kankri to at least join a club, to try new things and meet new faces, but the latter would immediately shake his head and change topic. Mainly because he had better things to do, but also because part of him didn't want to be friends with other people. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the cool kids, the goth kids, the nerds… all of them reeked of drama and conflict and he didn't want to be a part of their little stereotypical lives. Kurloz would gesture him the word "hypocrite" but it didn't bother Kankri the slightest. Kurloz was his only friend and he was pretty okay with that, he was a genuinely nice, calm, collected guy who seemed to be the only one would who didn`t mind his infinite ramblings. And Kurloz knew his speeches by heart, he knew that Kankri would never, ever talk to those people in a million years, specially the popular students. And nothing, nor anyone would convince him otherwise.

He just wanted to be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N/ Well, here I am with chapter two!_

_Wow, this chapter is way too long compared to the first one, but I hope you like it anyways. I`m looking forward on writing the next chapter, as there will be more action, eheh. Also thank you Izaya-chi for proof and beta reading this fic, your help is really appreciated! Also a quick thanks to Hotshot and to whoever reads, favs, follows and/or reviews this fic :D_

* * *

><p>Thrown For A Loop<p>

Chapter 2

Her long, elegant black skirt floated freely around her as she walked down the hallway.

Class was about to start, and Porrim and Rufioh had been assigned by the school`s secretary to distribute some pamphlets to each class. And like any other day, all of the guys—and even some of the girls—would stare at her in awe as if it was the first time they had seen her.

As she made her way down the hall, various students greeted her while others simply remained staring, wishing that she would give them a little attention (or recognition). And she did. She always did. She was a goddess to their eyes: an inspiration to those who longed to be like her. So for that reason, she always smiled and responded with a sweet tone of voice.

Old sweethearts would often talk to her. She treasured the memories of them; every lie, and every little insult that would slip from their filthy lips. Those memories were constant reminders that they were pigs and that she couldn`t let her guard down whenever they were around.

She would always keep an eye on them.

The more reckless ones tended to be either the junkies, the womanizers who humped everything that moved, and the slackers who always skipped class (to go get wasted at parties that would last until 3 three in the morning on a school week). She hated them so much; they angered her to no end. They were vile, disgusting, and why did she dated them in the first place? Not even she knew. However, it was probably because she couldn't help but to pity them.

Whenever she would look into their eyes, there was something inside her that suddenly switched on. Porrim didn`t know what it was exactly, but it felt almost like a need to protect. And she couldn`t make it go away—not even if she tried.

She sighed softly and glanced over at Rufioh, who was right beside her and glaring daggers at whoever got in their way. Porrim laughed to herself then. Even he was getting pretty tired of this bullshit, and he had every right to be because for some reason, they couldn`t even have a normal conversation without people interrupting them everywhere they went. But she knew it was all her fault, for she was the one who attracted all of the unwanted attention.

But the thing about Porrim was that even though half the school drooled over her, longed for her touch, for her and love, the other half hated her guts. She knew that most of the girls looked down upon her; that was no false rumor.

They would call her all sorts of revolting, repulsive, and diminishing names. The whole situation was just ironic because for one, she would always help them if they ever got into any trouble, be there for them, and stand up for them anytime, anywhere. If only they talked to her for once instead of flipping her off or talking shit behind her back, like they usually did.

To be honest, she was tired of helping too. Because every time she did, they would always turn against her. And it was becoming a routine. Every morning, she would have to walk around a sea of horrible people to get to her class, the cafeteria, her house...even the speech and debate team was becoming so boring it was almost unbearable. People became more and more annoying and clingy each day, and she was starting to feel overwhelmed by all the attention. Now how much longer could she take this torture? She didn't know when her breaking point would arrive exactly, but even she had her limits.

Porrim needed a break right away. She could stay home for a few days, proclaiming she was sick and go traveling somewhere else for a few days? Or maybe buy something expensive and eccentric? No, that wouldn`t do it...she needed something else, something different. A challenge, perhaps.

"...Porrim? Porrim, are you okay? I was asking you if this is the right classroom." She snapped out of her stupor and looked back over at Rufioh, who was motioning to the door in front of them.

"Yes, sorry about that..." she looked down at the clipboard in her hand and flipped over the first page. She then looked up at the number written above the door. "That`s the one."

Rufioh sighed while he leaned against the wall. "Kay. Guess we now have to wait for the school bell to ring before we can hand these over," he said while pointing at a bag that was stuffed with pamphlets, resting on the glassed waxed floor.

Porrim nodded briefly. Not long after, the school bell rang and every student got came inside and sat in their usual seats, while Porrim and Rufioh just tagged along behind the teacher. A few minutes had passed before the teacher had begun her typical, encouraging first day of school speech. She then allowed Porrim and Rufioh to distribute the brochures to each student while she talked a bit about what type of activities the school had to offer.

"...the swimming club and finally, the debate team" Miss Lalonde finished saying as she nodded at Porrim and Rufioh, who had just finished handing out the papers. Miss Lalonde then walked over to her desk and sat down.

"And remember everyone," she continued to say while looking down at some papers scattered on the desk. "If you join the book club, I might give you an extra point in my class by the end of the term."

"`Kay, and what`s the catch, teach?" a loud, strong female voice echoed from the back of the room.

"You have to read a book monthly and write an essay about it, Miss Peixes. Good grades do not come easily. I would extremely advise you to tone down the fish puns if you want to pass my class. Not to mention people will consider your humor a load of pollaks if you use way too many puns..." she said, grinning all the while as she continued to skim through the sheets.

The students began discussing what clubs they should join while in the back seats, and Meenah protested about her teacher`s last commentary while some of her friends laughed hysterically.

Kurloz looked over to his right and there sat Meulin, one of Porrim and Rufioh`s besties. She was holding in her hands one of the pamphlets from earlier. He smiled fondly at her when she suddenly turned to his direction, his gaze catching her attention. Caught off guard, Kurloz fidgeted a bit, but then quickly moved his arms around the back of the chair, trying to play it cool. A smile formed on Meulin's lips and she began to giggle, slowly waving at him. Kurloz smiled and waved back at the girl. She seemed pleased with the response. Quickly, Latula tapped her on the arm and so Meulin turned around to face her group of friends.

Kurloz sighed and sat still for a bit before his attention drew back to the person on his left.

He tapped the boy on the shoulder and gestured something that only few could understand. The boy frowned and turned his attention back to his literature book.

"No Kurloz, for the last time I`m not joining anything. Go...I don`t know, interact with the woman of your dreams. Why can`t you just ask her out? Then you could leave me alone for a change."

Kurloz grimaced and moved his hands around some more, and from what Kankri was able to understand, he was threatening to kill said boy if he said anything about Meulin again.

"Fine, if you promise not to bother me anymore" Kankri said bluntly. Kurloz nodded and sighed heavily. As he absent-mindedly flipped through the pamphlet, something suddenly caught his attention. Below a black and white picture of the school`s auditorium were the names of the members of the debate team.

He found himself smiling the moment he saw her name written in pretty italics.


End file.
